


Russia and the Romanov Sisters

by Koolkitty9



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: Drabbles of Russia and each daughter of Tsar Nicolas II.





	Russia and the Romanov Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> As a Romanov history buff, all nicknames used are actual names OTMA used. The Big Pair's drabbles were inspired by real events, while the Little Pair's drabbles were things they did and things they did.
> 
> Marie's part about her book comes from a scene in the Romanovs: An Imperial Family, which is an amazing movie.
> 
> Also wow okay is this 2011? I'm writing another Hetalia fic?

\-----Olga 1911-----

Grand Duchess Olga Nikolavena Romanova of Russia looked down at her book. Today was her 16th birthday, she was finally a woman.

She was reading her devotions, she blessed God for her to be completely healthy and alive on this day. The honey-blonde haired girl smiled as she heard footsteps, she was fully prepared for her younger sisters to come in and tell her how happy they are.

Tatiana had told her this morning about how mama and papa were finishing up her birthday celebration preparations. Olga was super excited, but nervous.

Her hair would finally be put up and her pearl necklace would finally be completed! The oldest Romanov sister stood as a knock came on her door, "Come in, please and make yourself comfortable!"

"Your majesty,"

Olga gasped as she saw her country stand there, "Russia!"

"Olga Nikolavena, how are you on your birthday?"

"I..." The girl flushed red, Russia usually never spoke to her, usually he was with her baby sister Anastasia. "I am fine, Mr. Russia."

"That is wonderful news! You look so pretty on this gorgeous November day."

Olga smiled with her teeth for once, her gap showed, which is why she never smiled that large. Near Russia, she didn't feel as if she needed to be so formal.

Russia held his arm out, "May I escort you, young lady?"

"Of course." Olga nodded and wrapped her arm around his.

She let her country walk her to the empty ballroom, tonight this entire place would be full. For she was being shown off for the first time. After this, Olga would now be open for marriage proposals.

Olga Nikolavena smiled at Russia again, she was so nervous for the party, but she knew how proud her parents and Russia would be.

"Olga, please," Russia smiled down at her, "Call me Ivan."

Olga flushed, this was truly an honor to call him by his human name. She had known his name since she could speak, but her mama told her to always address him as Russia.

Russia giggled, "You will be a perfect wife for someone, one day. A man would be foolish to not love you. You write lovely poems and you're so smart."

Olga smiled and hugged Russia, "Thank you, Ivan! Please, call me Olenka!"

"Of course, Olenka." Russia nodded and hugged the Grand Duchess back.

Olga smiled down at the staircase she stood on, she was the Grand Duchess Olga Nikolavena Romanova of Russia.

\-----Tatiana 1913-----

Tatiana looked at her short hair, she sniffed, her lovely long hair...was gone.

She had just finished crying after her mama made her cut the long locks.

"Damn typhoid..." She whispered, "I hate how I look..."

Tatiana's dark auburn hair was only cut because she drank water while in St. Petersburg that was contaminated with the disease.

The Grand Duchess sniffed again as someone walked over to her. "What do you want?!" She snapped and her grey blue eyes scanned over the person.

She gasped, "Ru-Russia!"

"Tatiana, why are you crying?"

"I...I am not!"

"Tatya, please tell me."

"I...I am ugly."

"Ugly? Why, you are beautiful." Russia smiled and sat beside her on the bench. "Tatya, you could never be ugly."

"I am! Look at my hair! Look at it! It's so ugly and short! I look like a boy!" Tatiana screamed, "Mama told me that I shouldn't have drank the water but I did!"

Russia sighed, "No need to yell, Tatya."

"I...I apologise."

The Grand Duchess looked away as Russia held her hand, "Your hair will grow back, dear Tatiana."

"I...I know. I thank God for my health but...I cannot bear to go outside with this...hair!"

"You must not get so focused with your hair. Your beauty is still here."

Tatiana looked at Russia. "I...I am beautiful, Ivan. I just feel so ugly now!"

"You are too focused on beauty, Tatiana, please focus on another thing like your family, Alexei needs you to be strong when Alexandra is not."

"Yes...thank you!" Tatiana smiled, "I know I am mama's stone that keeps her standing."

Russia nodded and Tatiana hugged him, "I cannot believe I got so uptight over my hair! How foolish of me, Ivan."

Russia smiled at the second daughter of the Tsar. She was truly the beauty of the Romanov Sisters.

Tatiana looked at Russia and cleared her throat, "Thank you Russia for making my oh-so terrible thoughts about myself, I will pray to God hard tonight as an apology!"

Russia nodded, Tatiana truly was the Governess of the sisters.

Grand Duchess Tatiana Nikolavena Romanova of Russia grinned to herself as she left. She didn't need to focus on her short hair, she was pretty the way she was.

\----Maria 1914-----

Grand Duchess Maria Nikolavena giggled as she stood on the Standart, she was eying a solider.

She gasped as the solider winked at her. "Oh! Nastya did you see that?! He looked at me!"

"Yeah yeah, yuck!" Anastasia groaned, "Come on Marie, I want to go play with Alexei!"

"Aww!" Maria's big blue eyes filled with sadness, "I want to talk to him!"

"No need." Anastasia groaned, "That's Mr. France, Vanya says to keep away from him, he's weird."

"Weird? He's French!" Maria gasped, "I want to talk to him!"

Anastasia groaned and Maria gasped again as Anastasia took the book off her lap, "My Maupassant! Come back with that, you nasty child!" She cried as Anastasia ran off with it.

The Little Pair ran after one another and Anastasia gasped as she passed the countries talking, "Good morning, Vanya! Uh...France, England, and uhhhh...?"

"America, Nastya." Russia smiled and Anastasia nodded and gasped as Maria caught up. The youngest ran and Russia stopped Maria.

"What's wrong?"

"Anastasia took my Maupassant!"

Russia frowned and Anastasia came back, "Here greedy, read it!"

Maria gasped as her sister handed it back and left. "And I am the greedy one, Ivan!"

Russia laughed, "Mashka."

Maria blushed and looked at the other countries. "Oh! I am sorry to bug your meeting."

The middle daughter of the Tsar watched as Russia spoke, "Why yes all the Tsar's children speak English for Alexandra does not speak Russian well."

Maria giggled as France took her hand, "Why a Grand Duchess as lovely as you shouldn't be alone."

"Monsieur France, je parle français!"

"Que c'est merveilleux, Grande-Duchesse Maria!"

Maria giggled and America looked at England, "Isn't your boss related to Russia's?"

"Yes." England groaned and Maria laughed, "You're all so kind. Thank you for adoring a fat bow wow like me!"

Russia smiled at Grand Duchess Maria Nikolavena Romanova of Russia, she was a true Russian beauty.

The girl giggled again as she was called by Tatiana, "Goodbye! Thank you for the chat!"

\-----Anastasia 1916----

"Vanya! Vanya!" Anastasia Nikolavena Romanova cried, "Mama says that I am not behaving like a proper woman."

"Did she, Nastya?"

"She did, but how can I, Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolavena Romanova, Chieftain of All the Firemen, be ladylike?"

Russia laughed, "You still have the title of Grand Duchess, so that's why you must be proper."

Anastasia stuck her tongue out, "You're no fun! I would never like to be as proper as the Governess!"

"I could never see you act like your sister."

"I would never. I like to be carefree!" She giggled and hugged her country. "Vanya, would you love me better if I were proper?"

"Proper? Why, Anastasie, you are perfect the way you are."

  
Anastasia gasped, "I am? Well, Baby and I will have to team up again and pull more pranks!"

"Oh? You and Aloysha?"

"Duh, Ivan!" The youngest daughter of the Tsar smirked, "For I am the best prankster anyone has ever seen!"

Russia smiled as the girl hugged his arm, "I'm so glad you agree."

"You always seem too busy to prank people, has Monsieur Gillard given you too much English homework?"

"No, but my nickname in class is Shut-up!" She giggled, "I think it's funny, Vanya!"

Russia laughed with her as she did the same.

"One day, I want to see the other countries. I want them to all remember my name! I never want anyone to forget me, Vanya! I want to be known, you'll see a picture of me and say 'yes, Anastasia Nikolavena is so amazing'!"

Russia replied, "After the war, I promise I will show you all of them."

Anastasia gasped, "Really?!"

Russia nodded and Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolavena Romanova of Russia looked outside the window, she would be remembered. She may be overshadowed by her sisters and little brother, but she knew one day, she would be more famous than them!

\---End---

**Author's Note:**

> The French in Maria's drabble is her just stating she speaks French and France was just saying he was proud  
> Disclaimer: I used Google translate, oops


End file.
